


Simple Answers

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, compulsion kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You went to the Unknowing to die," Jon says. "Why did you choose to live?"
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous, Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Simple Answers

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of getting raped by a mind-reader" thread at fail_fandomanon.

"You went to the Unknowing to die," Jon says. "Why did you choose to live?"

Tim closes his eyes, resisting. It's hard; even though he gave into the fucking Eye, it still loves Jon more, and offers him no defenses. It doesn't help that Jon's hand on his cock is so damn distracting, stroking slowly and lovingly along his shaft as Tim lies helpless on the bed, bound from his wrists and ankles.

"I wanted to outlast the things that took my brother's life," he murmurs, biting his lip as Jon's hand slides up to the head of his cock, feeling it up before returning to the shaft. "I wanted to make sure that they stay down. Hard to do that when I'm dead."

He hopes that is enough. 

He gasps when Jon tightens his grip on him, the movement of his fist quickening.

"Tell me how it has been like to live," Jon demands, bringing his mouth right next to Tim's ear. "Tell me how it's like to be a monster too, Tim."

Tim's cock jerks, spilling pre-come onto Jon's hand. He squeezes his eyes tighter shut, fighting back until he can't.


End file.
